Zada's Story
by crazytomboy78
Summary: The story of a four year old triplet diagnosed with brain cancer. Follow her as she carries out her own battle against cancer, and learn her heart-wrenching story. NOT BEING CONTINUED
1. The Beginning

**Hey there. I got this idea while watching some TV, and I just want to add that it's really sad. It's a serious problem for little kids everywhere, and I'm here just to send this important message.**

As I sat on my hospital bed, I watched through the glass window as daddy talked to the doctor. I don't think daddy said anything, just listened to the doctor talk to him. Then he buried his face in his hands and started crying. I don't know why, though. The doctor put a hand on daddy's shoulder for a moment, then walked away.

Daddy stood out in the hall for a moment, then walked into the room again. He slowly walked over to me and wiped away the tears left on his face.

"The doctor says you're sick, Zada." He said quietly to me. He told me I had a special and dangerous sickness called brain cancer, and if the doctors didn't treat it I could be seeing mommy again, and that mommy didn't want that.

I didn't really understand, but I knew what he meant; mommy died a month after Amari, Joey and I were born, and if I didn't get well soon I would die too. I didn't want to die, so I told the doctor to please, not let me die. He promised me that he wouldn't let me go. Then Amari and Joey came in the room and the doctor, a different one this time, told daddy some good news.

"The good part is that Amari and Joey tested negative for any signs of cancer, and they're 100 percent healthy. The bad news is that Zada's condition is serious. She has a good-sized tumor on her left limbic brain, and if it's not treated soon, she's not going to make it." The doctor explained to daddy. Amari and Joe didn't understand what the doctor was saying, so they walked over to where I was sitting on the soft, cushioned table in the exam room and sat on either side of me.

"What are they saying, Zada?" Amari asked me.

"Daddy told me that I'm sick, real bad, and if I don't get better I'll die." I explained, sounding smart. I watched their faces fall.

"Well then you've got to get better _right now!_ I don't want you to leave us! You're my only sister!" Amari complained.

"I know! I don't want to leave either!" I told them.

"Hey, do you guys want to go play hide and seek?" Joey asked us.

"The doctor and daddy told me I couldn't leave this table. Sorry, guys." I frowned. They frowned, too.

"It's not going to be easy, Mr. Williams. Treating a four year old girl for brain cancer is hard." The doctor told daddy.

"I'm giving you my permission to do anything you can to save my little girl. Triplets without their third sibling…is like losing a piece of themselves. And I don't want to lose another person in my life." Daddy begged the doctor. I knew what he was talking about. He already had a hole in his heart from losing mommy, and he didn't want to lose me too. I didn't want to be separated from Amari and Joey, either. I couldn't imagine them without me. It'd just be them, hiding under the covers of the bed every night reading our favorite books, and I would be watching them from heaven with mommy. I didn't want that, because I knew mommy wanted to watch me grow up into a healthy, successful person. Not someone who's life was shortened at four years of her life.

The doctor nodded, scribbled something down on her clipboard, and walked out of the room. Daddy walked over to me.

"Zada, honey, you're going to be staying here for a little while, okay?" Daddy told me.

"But daddy, why?" I asked. I didn't want to be parted from home.

"Because these nice people are going to help you get better, and they need you here in order to do that." Daddy explained to me.

"Well, are you going to be staying here too?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We can't. We're not allowed to. I'm so sorry." He told me. I looked down to my feet where Amari and Joey were frowning along with me.

"Ok, if I have to…" I sighed.

"We have to go now, sweetie. Give daddy a kiss goodbye." Daddy told me, holding his arms out to me. I got off the bed and walked over and hugged him. I saw the doctor in the doorway, waiting to take me to my room. I gave Amari and Joey each a hug goodbye and walked to the doctor. She led me to my room and daddy left with Amari and Joey. I waved one last time to them before they left. I looked down at my feet.

"So, you're name is Zada?" The lady doctor asked me. I nodded.

"You're going to like all the nice people here. There are even some other kids here your age that you'll be wonderful friends with." The doctor assured me.

"Ok." I responded. She was holding my hand as she walked, and she reminded me of mommy. I knew her for a brief month after birth, which means I really didn't know her at all. But Amari and Joey didn't either.

"OK, this is your room, Zada. Here's your bed, and if you ever need anything, press this button right here, ok?" She explained to me. I nodded and climbed into my bed. I noticed I had a roommate.

"Hi, my name is Faith. What's yours?" The girl, about my age, asked.

"My name is Zada." I explained, sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I don't want to be here. I want to be home with my brother and sister." I explained. She nodded.

"Are they older or younger than you?" She asked. I guess she was just trying to get to know the person she shared a room with.

"Actually, we're triplets." I explained.

"Oh, that's cool. I have a younger sister, but she's only two." She told me. I only nodded.

"So, what do you have?" She asked me. 

"Brain cancer." I answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I've got it too. Guess we're in this together, huh?" She smiled. There was nothing to smile about, I missed my family and I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here, and I don't want to be sick. I want to be home, playing games with my sister and brother, and to have daddy watch us and laugh as he made our dinner. I want out.

**Sad, oh so sad! Not a one-shot, then. Let's see just how long this goes!**


	2. Symptoms, Symptoms, Symptoms!

**Hey there. I got this idea while watching some TV, and I just want to add that it's really sad. It's a serious problem for little kids everywhere, and I'm here just to send this important message.**

As I sat on my hospital bed, I watched through the glass window as daddy talked to the doctor. I don't think daddy said anything, just listened to the doctor talk to him. Then he buried his face in his hands and started crying. I don't know why, though. The doctor put a hand on daddy's shoulder for a moment, then walked away.

Daddy stood out in the hall for a moment, then walked into the room again. He slowly walked over to me and wiped away the tears left on his face.

"The doctor says you're sick, Zada." He said quietly to me. He told me I had a special and dangerous sickness called brain cancer, and if the doctors didn't treat it I could be seeing mommy again, and that mommy didn't want that.

I didn't really understand, but I knew what he meant; mommy died a month after Amari, Joey and I were born, and if I didn't get well soon I would die too. I didn't want to die, so I told the doctor to please, not let me die. He promised me that he wouldn't let me go. Then Amari and Joey came in the room and the doctor, a different one this time, told daddy some good news.

"The good part is that Amari and Joey tested negative for any signs of cancer, and they're 100 percent healthy. The bad news is that Zada's condition is serious. She has a good-sized tumor on her left limbic brain, and if it's not treated soon, she's not going to make it." The doctor explained to daddy. Amari and Joe didn't understand what the doctor was saying, so they walked over to where I was sitting on the soft, cushioned table in the exam room and sat on either side of me.

"What are they saying, Zada?" Amari asked me.

"Daddy told me that I'm sick, real bad, and if I don't get better I'll die." I explained, sounding smart. I watched their faces fall.

"Well then you've got to get better _right now!_ I don't want you to leave us! You're my only sister!" Amari complained.

"I know! I don't want to leave either!" I told them.

"Hey, do you guys want to go play hide and seek?" Joey asked us.

"The doctor and daddy told me I couldn't leave this table. Sorry, guys." I frowned. They frowned, too.

"It's not going to be easy, Mr. Williams. Treating a four year old girl for brain cancer is hard." The doctor told daddy.

"I'm giving you my permission to do anything you can to save my little girl. Triplets without their third sibling…is like losing a piece of themselves. And I don't want to lose another person in my life." Daddy begged the doctor. I knew what he was talking about. He already had a hole in his heart from losing mommy, and he didn't want to lose me too. I didn't want to be separated from Amari and Joey, either. I couldn't imagine them without me. It'd just be them, hiding under the covers of the bed every night reading our favorite books, and I would be watching them from heaven with mommy. I didn't want that, because I knew mommy wanted to watch me grow up into a healthy, successful person. Not someone who's life was shortened at four years of her life.

The doctor nodded, scribbled something down on her clipboard, and walked out of the room. Daddy walked over to me.

"Zada, honey, you're going to be staying here for a little while, okay?" Daddy told me.

"But daddy, why?" I asked. I didn't want to be parted from home.

"Because these nice people are going to help you get better, and they need you here in order to do that." Daddy explained to me.

"Well, are you going to be staying here too?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We can't. We're not allowed to. I'm so sorry." He told me. I looked down to my feet where Amari and Joey were frowning along with me.

"Ok, if I have to…" I sighed.

"We have to go now, sweetie. Give daddy a kiss goodbye." Daddy told me, holding his arms out to me. I got off the bed and walked over and hugged him. I saw the doctor in the doorway, waiting to take me to my room. I gave Amari and Joey each a hug goodbye and walked to the doctor. She led me to my room and daddy left with Amari and Joey. I waved one last time to them before they left. I looked down at my feet.

"So, you're name is Zada?" The lady doctor asked me. I nodded.

"You're going to like all the nice people here. There are even some other kids here your age that you'll be wonderful friends with." The doctor assured me.

"Ok." I responded. She was holding my hand as she walked, and she reminded me of mommy. I knew her for a brief month after birth, which means I really didn't know her at all. But Amari and Joey didn't either.

"OK, this is your room, Zada. Here's your bed, and if you ever need anything, press this button right here, ok?" She explained to me. I nodded and climbed into my bed. I noticed I had a roommate.

"Hi, my name is Faith. What's yours?" The girl, about my age, asked.

"My name is Zada." I explained, sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I don't want to be here. I want to be home with my brother and sister." I explained. She nodded.

"Are they older or younger than you?" She asked. I guess she was just trying to get to know the person she shared a room with.

"Actually, we're triplets." I explained.

"Oh, that's cool. I have a younger sister, but she's only two." She told me. I only nodded.

"So, what do you have?" She asked me. 

"Brain cancer." I answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I've got it too. Guess we're in this together, huh?" She smiled. There was nothing to smile about, I missed my family and I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here, and I don't want to be sick. I want to be home, playing games with my sister and brother, and to have daddy watch us and laugh as he made our dinner. I want out.

**Sad, oh so sad! Not a one-shot, then. Let's see just how long this goes!**


End file.
